


Quiet Time

by orphan_account



Series: Quiet [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Weasels and Know-it-alls's, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo loves his quiet time and cuddling time with his husband and is thoroughly annoyed when it is interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Time

 

Theodore Nott was a quiet person.  He enjoyed reading and quiet dinners with his husband.  Occasionally he didn’t mind tea and a conversation with his friends Blaise Zambini and Daphne Greengrass even his husband’s friends Neville and Luna Longbottom. He didn’t like loud parties but often had to attend since his husband was famous and he, himself, came from an old pureblood family so there were certain duties he had to perform, thankfully his older brother Vincent was the Lord since their father had disgraced their prestigious name.  Theo was just thankful that they only had to make an appearance, shake the ministers hand, dance a few songs then they were home free. He also didn’t like red headed bumbling idiots and bushy hair know-it-alls that intrude upon his husband’s and his cuddling time.  He also didn’t like that they thought they knew his husband, which was laughable as his husband may have rid the world of that snake face with their help a few years ago, but they didn’t know single thing about his husband, Harry James Potter-Black.  They didn’t know the nightmares that have always haunted Harry.  They didn’t know or care about the abuse Harry suffered.  They didn’t know just how tenacious Harry can be when protecting his true loved ones.  They didn’t know how much studying and struggling Harry suffered through. Yeah he had large magic reserves but to force just enough through his wand and not explode whatever he had been trying change or just slice, had been frustrating and Theo had been right there helping and later their friends Blaise, Daphne, Luna and Neville.

So to see his Harry getting yelled at for not telling them about their marriage was just slightly pissing Theo off.  If they ask Harry one more if he has lost his mind or say that Theo has Harry under a love potion, Theo is going to unleash. His husband likes his quiet and deserves his quiet and these morons were anything but quiet.

Grabbing his cup of tea, Theo left the kitchen to stand next to his clearly exasperated husband who was beginning to lose his temper.  Filtering out their noise, Theo studied Harry.  Harry had grown to a respectable 6 foot and his wild black hair has been tamed thanks to Theo suggesting that he grow it out and was now being held in black leather tie. Theo had noticed that Harry had a few gray hairs peeking through the dark hair and had teased Harry mercilessly until Harry had asked if his hairline was further back than normal. Let’s just say that they had settled on that hair was only to be complimented.   They had exchanged his horrible old glasses for new square rimless glasses. Normally his husband wore slacks and shirts with an occasional tie and vest, but currently as it was their cuddle time, he was wearing dark gray loose sweatpants and a black t-shirt showcasing his toned muscles.

Theo had to look away before he began drooling and looked over to the people who were still going on back how Harry betrayed them by not informing them of every little detail of his life.  Theo may have seen what they meant about hiding an marriage and bonding ceremony but as Harry had said, ‘If they couldn’t listen when I was in endanger at my relatives and help support me through my worst, then why should they be there when I’m happy?’

While everyone had aged through the Second War, Theo noticed that Weasely and Weasely nee Granger certainly hadn’t fared quite as well as Harry.  Weasely’s hair seemed to have frizzed and thin and instead of the laugh lines like his husband, Weasely seemed to have bags and he definitely hasn’t worked out as evidence of his pants not fitting and a pudge protruding. Mrs. Weasely hair while once had been tamed and dare he say pretty? Was now just a frizzy if not more and she seemed ran-down.  If he remembered right they had five little children running around, unchecked no doubt as she continued to read and study upholding her know-it-all ways, all in rapid succession.  Was she trying to compete with her mother-in-law?

Theo felt Harry tensed and wondered what he just missed.  Slipping his arm around Harry’s waist, Theo smiled slightly when he felt Harry drape his arm around Theo’s shoulders and pulled him snug against his body. Theo made his mind concentrate on what the Weaselys were saying.

“We just don’t get why you didn’t tell us!  We had to read about from the Daily Prophet and even then the information was old! We’re your best friends! We haven’t really seen you except at the ministry parties and even then it was briefly as you were heading out the door.  Whenever we invite you over for dinner you always say you have plans!” Ron shouted red faced.

Theo hid a smirk as he watched his Harry arch his eyebrow. If his so called best friends knew that their old Potion’s Professor had been more like a father and that their ‘little’ fights had been merely a playful bicker, they would think Harry was a changeling.

“I always say I have plans because I do.  There is nowhere else I would rather be than with my husband Theo,” Harry replied gripping Theo’s shoulder lightly.

“Hufflepuff,” Theo muttered good-naturedly, allowing a small grin appear when he saw the quick quirk of Harry’s mouth.

“But we’re your friends!” Hermione stressed stepping closer, “We have been through so much together, the three of us. You’ve always told us everything!”

“I beg to differ. We may have gone on adventures and hunted down horcruxes, but that is it.  Once Voldemort was back, you suddenly couldn’t send a letter? Sure Dumbledore said not to, but we have always gone against that.  Forbidden Forest, Third Floor Corridor, ring any bells?  Oh wait! I was the one initiated all of the adventures and rule-breaking and you followed along.  Once I am out of the picture, what? You’re spineless? Or thinking ‘thank Merlin it’s summer, I’m tired of my life in danger?’. And I most certainly have not told you everything since Theo has been my friend since first year and has stuck by my side continuously, always believing in me and trusting me. Now him I told everything.  He knows about things that you two shunned or looked away from.  **He** saw me at my weakest and supported me until I could walk on my own again. So no, we are not friends Hermione, Ron we are acquaintances who share some history,” Harry informed the duo before them coldly.

Theo had been staring at the Weaselys and watched Ron turn any ugly shade of red that matched his wife ugly expression of anger? Fear? Sadness?

“Then YOU are NO LONGER considered FAMILY! DON’T SHOW UP FOR ANY MORE GATHERINGS!” Ron roared before storming to the floo with Hermione following with a look of betrayal and sadness etched on her face.

“Like I ever attended?” Harry shouted as they stepped through the flames causing Theo to snicker.

“What?” Harry asked affronted.

“Just that you always have to have the last word, darling,” Theo informed when his snickering had subsided.

“Only when in arguments, otherwise in our bed, I’m content to let you have the last word,” Harry countered with a devilish grin.

Blushing slightly Theo said, “Right…well…shall we continue our cuddling or…?”

“Or we could go upstairs and let you have the last word,” Harry whispered into Theo’s ear running a hand down Theo’s back side.

Theo shivered and decided the only loud noises and activities that he liked were the ones done in bed with his husband.


End file.
